The Howling of a Wolf
by chloeuk13
Summary: My take on series 1 from night school to code breaker


Teen wolf season 1

The howling of a wolf

Night school

Locked in the school, Scott and Stiles try to figure out how to escape from the alpha. The alpha stops them from leaving and kills the janitor.

When Derek turned around to see that Scott's boss, (The vet) was missing from his car, he felt his heart skip a beat.

Derek turned to see Scott and Stiles looking at him with wide eyes. It was obvious that they thought he did something to him. Pain tore through Derek, he knew what had happened. The Alpha had stuck his claws into him.

The alpha lifted Derek into the air; the motion caused his flesh to tear more and more with every second. As the wound ripped wider, it deepened as well. And then came the blood.

Every bit of Derek's body was in pain. He looked at Scott and Stiles.

"Run you idiots! He's going to kill you" thought Derek

The alpha then threw Derek into the air and Derek smashed full force into a brick wall. Derek watched Scott and Stiles run for the safety of the school.

Derek was alone now, his sister and the rest of his family. The only other Hale was his uncle. After seeing him live through the fire, he wondered at times if death would be better for him. Derek's body continued to quickly shut down.

His fading vision caught something. The fuzzy shapes of Scott and Stiles barricading the door to the school. They were talking about him.

"He's dead, and we're going to end up just like him" said Stiles

What Stiles had said bothered Derek. He was still there, and he could hear them.

"Derek can't be dead" said Scott

Derek then saw two girls and a boy park in front of the school; it was Scott's girlfriend, Alison. She was talking to Jackson. They didn't see the danger that was coming to them. They were too busy talking about Derek.

Apparently, Scott had told everyone that Derek was a serial killer and had murdered everyone in town over the past month.

"Scott wasn't even smart enough to come up with a story about a mountain lion getting into the school or something" thought Derek

Lunatic

Stiles and Scott plan to keep Scott locked up during the full moon; for fear that he might kill someone. Just as he is about to attack Jackson and Alison, Derek, who is revealed to be alive, stops him.

Scott had climbed on top of the car his girlfriend was in.

Even as a werewolf, Derek could tell he was even angrier about something than the full moon made him.

He was going to attack them. He would kill them and find out about it tomorrow. Derek knew it would kill Scott if he even thought about hurting Alison.

Raising his clawed hand to shove it into the roof of the car to attack and kill his friends inside. Derek felt a low rumble of a growl leave his throat as the pain of a quick change came over him. Derek felt his teeth turn into fangs that could break bones easy. Derek's now blue eyes flashed open, seeing Scott's hand moving to attack.

Derek then lunged at Scott. They fell to the ground, Derek on top of Scott, and Derek got Scott further away from the others by picking him up and throwing him down a little hill.

Derek walked to the edge of the hill to see what Scott was going to do next, when he saw Scott in a fighting position, teeth bared at him.

Derek knew that he was going to have to fight him. Derek jumped down to Scott and they rolled down the hill.

Derek snarled at Scott and Scott ran at Derek growling.

"Scott! Stop" said Derek

But Scott wasn't listening, Scott wasn't there. A wolf was instead.

Derek threw Scott into a tree and Scott ran at Derek again. Derek then threw Scott over him; he landed and got ready to pounce again.

Derek knew he had to do something to end this before someone got hurt. Derek grabbed Scott's arm and lifted him up, when his whole body was in the air, Derek slammed Scott into the ground. Derek knew he had to get Scott's attention, Derek got in his face and he growled.

Derek saw Scott's animal face panic and Scott backed away from Derek quickly. Derek walked to Scott, changing to human form as he did. Scott looked at his hands, realizing what had happened that night for the first time.

"What's happening to me?" asked Scott

"Exactly what he wants to happen" replied Derek

Derek helped Scott stand up and then he helped Scott in his car. They drove to Scott's house in silence.

Wolf's bane

Stiles goes to the hospital with Derek. With a nasty shock, they find out that Derek's uncle is in fact the alpha werewolf, who has been responsible for all the murders.

"You're not going to make it" said Derek

They had just got off the phone with Scott and they had received news that the hunter necklace didn't do anything.

"I know" said Stiles

"And you didn't tell him about his mum" said Derek

"I know! But I won't tell him, not yet, not until we get some answers" said Stiles as he looked at the hospital.

Stiles then walked in the hospital and Derek's phone started to ring.

"Derek, there's no one here" said Stiles

"That's not possible. Look for my uncle's nurse, she's always there for him" said Derek

"Well, I don't see her and he's not here either" said Stiles

"What?" asked Derek

His uncle Peter hadn't left there since the fire. How could he be gone? Unless…

"Stiles! Get out of there! Get out of there right now! It's him! He's the alpha!" said Derek

Suddenly Derek heard a voice down the phone that had been silent for years.

"You must be Stiles" said Peter

Derek knew Stiles was in a bad situation, and it was his fault.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die" thought Stiles

Derek saw Stiles looking between his uncle and his nurse, who Derek elbowed in the face. Derek told Stiles to get out of the way and Stiles dropped to the ground and he covered his head.

"You think I meant to kill Laura? My own family?" asked Peter

Rage filled Derek's body enough to make an uncontrollable change. Derek lunged at his uncle who shoved him against the wall. Derek landed on his knees next to Stiles, who started crawling away from Derek and Peter.

Peter grabbed Derek's throat, his claws digging into his skin. He dragged Derek down the hall.

"Do you know what it was like? Becoming an alpha? Healing slowly, cell by cell? Everything about me, my mind, and my personality was burned out. I've been living on instinct" said Peter

Peter dropped Derek to take keys from the nurse's body on the floor and Derek slowly stood up.

"You want forgiveness?" asked Derek

Derek was angry at Peter but he knew he was stronger than him. A bata against an alpha is almost impossible. Derek knew he wasn't going to win this battle. All he was trying to do was give Stiles enough time to get out of the hospital.

"I want understanding" replied Peter

Derek felt his body fly across the room from the kick to the ribs, and he landed on his face.

Derek started to push himself off the ground; he looked up and saw Stiles looking at him. Derek then stood up and he tried to punch Peter but Peter caught his fist and he crushed it with his strength.

"I tried to warn you, tried to tell you what was going on" said Peter

Peter threw Derek into the glass window at the desk and it shattered. Derek fell; he landed on the broken glass. Derek crawled into a spare room around the corner.

Derek made it to the room, but he could hear Peter behind him, following him to finish him off.

Derek propped himself up, his back against the wall to sit up.

"Derek, I was going to tell you later…" said Peter as he looked into a mirror next to him. Peter spun it around and around until his burns healed, Peter then kneeled down next to Derek. "You have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family" said Peter

Co-captain

Derek and his uncle tell Scott they want him to join the pack and Scott is shocked that Derek is suddenly on the alpha's side. Peter punctures Scott's neck, showing him what happened during the fire and the murders through flashbacks.

Scott saw a Lacrosse ball rolling near him so he walked to where it had come from and he saw Derek.

"Where have you been?" asked Scott

Peter then walked around the corner, holding a Lacrosse stick.

"I really don't get Lacrosse, when I was in high school, they played basketball" said Peter

"It's you" said Scott

"I need your help, Scott" said Peter

"I'm not helping you kill people" said Scott

"I don't want to kill all of them, just the responsible one. And that doesn't have to include…" Peter then looked at Derek and Derek looked at Scott.

"Alison" said Derek

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting that he killed your sister?" asked Scott

"It was an accident" said Derek

"What?" asked Scott

"It happens" said Derek

"I think you should see it, like I do" said Peter as his nails turned into claws.

Peter then dug his claws into Scott's neck and Scott's eyes turned yellow. Peter then walked out of the room. Scott then saw why Peter was killing people.

Later that day Scott was in his room talking to Alison when his mum told him to answer the door. Scott ran down the stairs and he lifted his hand to open the door but he stopped. When Scott opened the door he saw Peter.

"Hello Scott" said Peter

Scott then tried to close the door but Peter put his hand in the way and he pushed the door open.

"Close the door in my face, seriously Scott?" asked Peter

"I'll tell her" said Scott

"What? That I used to be a guy with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that" said Peter

Melisa then walked to Peter and they started to walk to Peter's car but Scott stopped them.

"Mum!" said Scott

Melisa and Peter then turned around.

"What?" asked Melisa

"Have a nice time" replied Scott

When Melisa looked at her phone, Peter's eyes turned red and his teeth turned into fangs.

Stile's jeep then crashed into Peter's car and they all got out of their cars.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Melisa

Peter knew that Scott was there and he walked a few feet away from Melisa and Stiles.

"I know you can hear me, I'm impressed. You now that people say knowledge is power, not in Jackson's case" said Peter

"Jackson, oh no" whispered Scott

In Derek's house Derek was about to kill Jackson when Scott jumped in front of Jackson.

Scott then snarled at Derek and Derek growled at him.

"Move" growled Derek

"No" growled Scott

"Fine, I'll kill you too" growled Derek

Formality

Alison and Lydia go shopping for clothes for the winter formal, where Peter approaches Alison. However, Scott's quick thinking pulls her away from him. Lydia walks out to the field, where she is attacked by Peter. Peter asks Stiles where Derek is, threating to kill an unconscious Lydia.

Alison was looking for a dress to wear for the formal at school when Peter walked to her in the shop.

"That's not your colour. With your skin tone, I'd go lighter" said Peter

"Because I'm pale" said Alison

"Fair. Nobody has skin that perfect" said Peter

Peter then gave Alison and dress and a woman's voice was heard on the speaker and she said Alison's car was being towed. Peter knew this was another one of Scott's plans.

"I have to say Scott, I'm impressed but you can't be everywhere" said Peter

When the sun had set Scott was sitting on Alison's house roof, he was watching her but he was slowly falling asleep.

Scott fell asleep and he fell off the roof.

"Ow" tiredly said Scott

In the morning Scott was looking for his phone in his bed room.

"It's not here" said Stiles

"Keep looking" said Scott

"Maybe you dropped it when you and Derek where fighting, remember that? When you saved Jackson, when you stopped Derek from killing Jackson?" asked Stiles

"He wasn't going to kill anyone and I'm not just going to let him die" said Scott

"Can you think about letting him die? For me" said Stiles

Code breaker

Scott now in his werewolf form, runs away from the argents. Peter forced Stiles to help him find Derek and Scott, reaveling that Lydia – if she doesn't die – will become a werewolf. With Stiles' help, he locates the two, while Scott finds Derek. When Derek refuses to help him, Scott reveals that Peter killed the previous alpha (Derek's sister) to become the alpha. Derek is knocked out in the battle, leaving Scott to fight the alpha. Derek cuts Peter's throat in vengeance for his sister's death and thus becomes the new alpha, Jackson approached Derek and demands the bite.

Scott climbed on a rock; it showed him all of Beacon hills. Scott then howled and Derek heard him howling so he howled back to tell Scott where he was.

In an indoor parking lot Peter and Stiles were trying to find out where Derek was.

"You need Scott's user name and password, I don't know them" said Stiles

"Even if I couldn't tell that you're lying, I could still be able to tell that you're lying to me. Hurry up! I need Derek and Scott" said Peter

"He's not going to help you" said Stiles

"Oh he will, because it will save Alison. And you will, because it will save Scott" said Peter

Stiles then typed the user name and password into the computer.

"His username is Alison? His password is also Alison?" asked Peter

"Do you still want him in your pack? Wait, that's where their keeping him? His own house?" asked Stiles

"Not at it, under it. I know where that is" Peter and Stiles then heard Scott and Derek howling. "And I'm not the only one" said Peter

Scott then found the place where Kate had been keeping Derek. Scott showed Derek a picture of a deer with a spiral on it.

"Peter's nurse brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the alpha" said Scott

Derek then broke out of the chains.

"I'll help you" said Derek

After Kate tried to shoot Scott, Peter had dragged her in his house.

"Say sorry for killing my family and leaving me burnt for six years, say it and I'll let Alison live" said Peter

"I'm sorry" said Kate

Peter could tell that Kate was lying and he killed her, Kate then fell to the floor and Peter walked towards Alison but Scott and Derek appeared.

"Run" growled Scott

Alison then ran outside and Scott and Derek lunged at Peter but Peter threw them into the wall.

A couple of minutes after they started fighting, Peter couldn't control himself anymore and he turned into the alpha.

Alison then saw Scott being thrown out of the house and then the alpha holding him up. Stiles then threw a bottle at the alpha but the alpha caught it and he growled at Stiles.

Alison then shot an arrow at the bottle and the alpha's arm burst into flames. Jackson then threw another bottle at the alpha and the alpha's body burst into flames.

Peter then fell on the ground and Derek walked to him.

"Wait! You said that the cure comes from the one that bit you. Alison and her family, what am I supposed to do?" asked Scott

"You've already decided. I can smell it on you" said Peter

Derek then killed Peter and Alison walked to her dad. Derek then looked at Scott.

"I'm the alpha now" said Derek


End file.
